


Dark Future

by wereleopard58



Series: Home [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a dark future the first won, Angelus helps rule. Can the humans and the good demons survive? Can they bring the world back to the good people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Future 1/?

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: NC-17

Pairing: C/A

Crossover Angel/Buffy  
Email: Romance /Angst/Horrorish

Summary: It is a dark future the first won, Angelus helps rule. Can the humans and the good demons survive? Can they bring the world back to the good people?

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: Let me know

Feedback: Yes please!

N/B This is a sequel to Moving Back for those who didn't like the ending but just a warning as this story goes on it is not going to be all flowers and hearts. It can't be because of how the last one ended so you are warned. Haven't posted this sooner even though it has been sitting on my comp for a while.

Chapter One

Even though it was daylight, there was no happiness or joy in this world not since that fateful day in Sunnydale where the heroes lost. The first evil managed to defeat them and also managed to bring Angelus back and between the two of them this world literally had a hell on earth.

The sky was dark and cloudy hiding the sun from their eyes. Lightening lit the sky up like fireworks, thunder claps shook their bones, the rain fell heavily soaking through their clothes, chilling them. Covered in mud, warm breathes escaping their mouths as they ran.

Night would be soon here and that was when most of the monsters came out to feed, to play. They needed to find a safe hideaway, somewhere new. They couldn't stay in one place for too long.

Screams echoed in the air, it was screams of pain. Someone had been captured and was being tortured. They forced themselves to keep going, to ignore the sound. Deep down they were glad it was someone else, anyone but them.

Cordy's eyes searched the surrounding area; the look in them was haunted as if she had seen so much, too much. She remembered it all, one moment it looked like she was finally going to find happiness. The two of them, her and Angel had told each other what they felt. Then it vanished, it was like trying to catch smoke with her hands, disappearing with one single touch.

She felt alone, even though surrounded by people they weren't her family, friends, and the people she loved. Cordy no longer got close to anyone, it had hurt too much to lose them and she wasn't going to do that anymore.

The Scoobies and the LA crew had to split up Angelus was leading the demons and the vampires now and they knew that if they were ever caught it would be the worse torture imaginable especially for Buffy and her.

She had no idea how much of the human race were free, it had been days since they had seen anyone all the heard was the screams and it was rare to be alive after that. Tears escaped her eyes, she wiped them away furiously. This was no time to be weak, there never was, it was a luxury no one had.

One weak moment would leave you dead

A hand touched her shoulder, Cordy turned the knife in her hand and at the throat of her would be attacker, and it was safer this way. Kill first ask questions later.

"Hold it beautiful." Whistler chuckled.

"Damn it you scared the living daylights out of me." Cordy couldn't stop the smile as she saw a man; demon that she had become friends with, the smile vanished as she looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

XXXXX

Angelus growled deep within his chest, the glass he had been holding shattered it against the wall he had thrown it at. She had once again escaped his clutches. It had been two years and yet she still managed to evade him.

The soul and those other LA weaklings had taught her well, but he would find her and then she would be his to do what he liked with.

They would all pay eventually but he would be patient everything would be his in the end.

"Gachnar" Angelus called out and watched the little demon appear. "Fear time."

Gachnar nodded with The First being in power the demon could come back to this reality.

Angelus watched the pathetic mortal screaming louder and louder as the demon got closer to the cell. Smiling and enjoying the fear and horror in the young man's eyes.

"Get what I need from him Gachnar." Angelus knew that this man had been with Cordelia in the last place he had heard she was in and that was weeks ago. He was loosing her somehow.

XXXXX

He had always wanted to be a ladies man, also trying to be a hero. Screams of ecstasy echoed from the next room. Women's moans of pleasure whether it was by themselves, with each other or men he didn't know but finding out was his goal.

Walking into the room it was plain stone with five pillars, as he looked around compartments opened on them, tables rolled out, women's outlines clearly shaped by the white blankets. It wasn't long before those feminine figures started to moan and move, their covers still concealing but still managing to portray what was happening beneath.

He smiled as he headed to the first one but as soon as he got closer to it the whiteness slowly became covered in red, the screams became ones of pain, reaching out his hand to pull back the blanket but before he could reach it the stone slab slid back into the pillar. Moving on to the next one the same thing happened and the next and the next, until all five were closed.

As soon as he stood back where he started they opened again the blood was pouring down the sides covering the floor, they were screaming him by name to save them but every time he tried they would vanish and come back worse.

Xander collapsed to his knees and cried wishing this torment was over.

Gachnar just smiled, he loved heroes the most.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Cordy stood hands on her hips glaring at Whistler. "So, I'm waiting?"

"It's been a year since Wesley died you should go and see him."

"That is all you wanted to say. To go to Wesley's grave, he's dead what good will it do me by going there?"

"You need to forgive yourself."

"For what exactly?" Cordy's voice slightly raising as she started to get angry.

"For not being there, not being able to save him." Whistler eyes softened he knew how hard the death of her friend had hit her.

"Go to hell Whistler." Cordy turned away and started to walk, tears falling from her eyes. Wiping them away angrily. "Now is not the time to cry." She muttered.

"I think now is the perfect time." Whistler said softly as he caught up to her and pulling her into his arms holding her as the tears of loss, helplessness and anger fell down her face.

"I am so tired. Tired of it all, I don't know if I can carry on. I just want to give up." Cordy whispered.

"You can't give up not now. We have to keep fighting."

"What for, we are never going to win. Things are never going to go back the way they were." Cordy held him tighter.

"Go and see Wesley, take sometime for yourself. You aren't alone."

Whistler gave Cordy one more hug and walked away, not once turning back to look at her.

XXXXX

Buffy moved her aching body from the ground, the bruises finally going after the beating the guards had given her.

She knew why Angelus kept her alive it was a case of better the devil you know. He had no idea what the next slayer would be like.

Forcing the tears back the petite blonde prayed that her friends were alive, that someone out there was alive. All she knew the world could be a hell on earth she had been locked away in this dungeon for a year and a half.

XXXXX

Willow sat staring at the magic book in front of her, there had to be something, somewhere to get rid of the first evil, to bring Angel back. Then they could make steps forward to having a world like they use to have.

"Damn it." The red-headed witch muttered.

"Do you need help?" A familiar English voice said.

Willow looked up a big smile on her face. "Giles." She stood and rushed into his arms crying. "It's so good to see you?"

"How have you been?" The ex-watcher asked.

"I'm so tired. I've spent the last two years trying to undo what has happened. I have felt so lost and alone."

"You aren't alone anymore I'm here. I'll help." Giles smiled.

"Thank you, seeing you has helped already."

"So have you seen anyone else?"

"I saw Faith about 6 months ago, she seems to be going on a slayer rampage after Wesley died saving her."

"Wesley is dead?" Giles whispered.

"I'm so sorry Giles I thought you knew."

"No I didn't, have you any news on Buffy or Xander?"

"Xander was captured a year ago I don't know if he is alive or not, Buffy I haven't heard from I don't where she is. Whistler was out looking for Cordy, Angelus is still searching for her desperately."

"Well at least we know she is free, so what book do you want me to start with?" Giles pulled his glasses from his pocket and placed them on his face. When he looked up, a confused look on his face as he stared at a manically grinning Willow. "What?"

"I've missed you so much" Willow told him honestly as she handed over a book.

XXXXX

Cordy sat by the unmarked grave crying. "I'm so sorry Wes it's taking me so long to get here. I just, it's just hard to think about you not being here. I miss you so much, I miss all of you. I have no idea what has happened to Gunn or Fred. I'm afraid that I've lost them too."

"Well what do we have here?" A male voice said from behind her.

Cordy jumped to her feet stake it one hand, sword in the other. Before she could do anything her weapons had been knocked out of her hand. The curvy brunette kicked out hard, suddenly a hand shot out and hit across the face.

"Angelus will definitely give us whatever we want for her. He's been looking for you for so long."

Cordy felt sick to the stomach, she had managed to hide from him for two years. What was the sadistic vampire going to do to her.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Faith lay asleep, hiding in a magical hideout. There was something that she couldn't escape her nightmares.

XXXXX

Faith awoke from whatever drug had been put into her system. Slowly her eyes opened; there was something heavy around her neck. It was a strange contraption. The part she could see was the front of a mask, spikes sticking out from the inside. Her breath caught in her throat, panic attacked her.

Looking around she saw Wesley with the same device on him. Glass covered the ground around them. The room was dark dingy, the door was op

"Wes?" She called out. "Wesley."

She struggled but could not escape. Wes was about to open is eyes and try to calm Faith but a voice surrounded the room.

"Faith, the device you and the watcher have around your neck in 20 minutes will shut. The spikes will enter your heads and kill you painfully. There is a way out inside each of your bodies is a key. This key will fit both locks; one of you must die so the other can live. It is also the key to your chains. For you to live, he has to die. For him to live you have to die. The key is under the scar you have on your chests. Who is going to live and who is going to die?"

Before Faith could say anything, before she could react Wes eyes had shot open, a piece of glass from the ground and stabbed it into his chest.

"WESLEY." Faith screamed as the blood poured from his chest.

The pain was unbelievable, but he couldn't stop the world needed her. He used his hands, to pull open the scar. He reached into his chest, forcing himself to stay conscious as he searched for the key. It didn't take too long but for him it felt like an eternity.

Faith saw what he was doing; she turned away from him as the she threw up. Retching as she hadn't had anything to eat for a while. It felt as if she were trying to cough up her internal organs.

"Faith." Wes choked out. The brunette slayer turned to him. "The world needs you. Buffy is missing has been for a year. If she is dead the next slayer has no idea. You have to escape. Please." He threw over the blood covered key.

"You have to survive." He choked out.

"No we can both do this." Tears fell from her eyes, memories of all the horrible things she said and how she treated him.

"It's ok Faith, go save the world." He said with a sad smile. A beeping echoed around the room. "Quickly take it off; we both can't die in vain." She picked up the key quickly, her fingers shaking as she tried to get it into the lock. "Calm down, breath." Faith looked at Wes, she nodded took a deep breath and slowly undid the lock. The mask fell down to the ground with a loud noise that echoed around the small room.

The beeping got louder and louder, they knew time was running out. "Wesley, I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't a better slayer for you."

Wes smiled at her. "We did things that we regret. You can be that slayer now." He could feel the machine moving. "Turn away Faith."

She turned away quickly there was a clank of metal joining together. She placed her head against the cool metal ground. "Oh Wesley." She whispered. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the key and undid her chains.

Faith walked out of the door. Standing there were vampires. Her eyes cold, she smiled. It was pure evil. Revenge ran through her body. Wesley died to save her; he wanted her to save the world.

"Time to die slayer."

"You think so, let's party." They were all going to die by her hand. Faith was going to help save the world in the memory of her watcher.

XXXXX

Faith woke up, sweat covered her body. She had a few hours sleep it was time to get back to work.

XXXXX

"Ahhh the lovely Cordelia." Angelus grinned as he turned. The smile vanished from his face as he saw the bruise blooming on her face.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Angelus growled at the two vampires who had brought her.

"Who touched her?" He growled, his eyes a bright amber and full of anger.

The two vampires looked at each other nervously and pointed to each other. In one quick movement Angelus pushed a stake through one of their hearts. He laughed as dust sprinkled the air.

"I uhhh." The vampire stuttered.

"You will let everyone know that if anyone, I don't care who it is lays a hand on her I personally will make the wish they were dead, really dead. I will torture them so much that they will forget what it is like to not have pain. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir." He muttered before moving as quickly as he could.

Cordy's chest ached as she stared at the man, the vampire she loved. Shaking her head to clear it, this wasn't Angel it was Angelus. He was a monster and in his own way killed the best that was the good, kind and loving vampire she knew.

Angelus moved around her, to stand right at her back. He snaked an arm around his waist and pulled so his chest was flush against her back.

Bending forward, his lips touched the shell of her ear. "The lovely Cordelia, my own little Cordy."

She shivered as his breath caressed her skin, Cordy tried to make believe that it was disgust and fear but deep down she knew it was because it was Angel, the feel of his body next to hers, his lips touching her skin.

Cordy tried to pull away but the arm around her waist tightened. "Let me go."

"You don't really want that I can smell the arousal, you want me to touch you, to kiss you and to make love to you."

"No, I don't want those things from you Angelus. I want all of that from Angel and in that way you killed him. You killed the man I love."

Angelus laughed. "Little naïve Cordy, we are the same. We are still one person. Which if you look at it that way you must love me."

He turned her around and kissed her hard. Cordy moved her hands to his chest and tried to push him away. Twisting and turning her head trying to escape that bruising kiss.

Angelus moved his hands to cup her face. He felt her freeze beneath his touch. He knew that she expected pain and brutality.

His hands gently cupped her face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones gently. The kiss also changed it became soft and gentle. Angelus nipped at her lower lip and then ran his tongue across them.

Cordy couldn't help it she groaned, her mouth opened and his tongue slid in tasting and exploring. One hand move from her face and slid across her shoulder and down to the small of her back where he pulled her against his body and she could feel his hardness.

Angelus pushed himself against her and rotated his hips, he hadn't wanted anyone the way he wanted her.

Cordy started to struggle accepting a kiss from him was one thing, but sex she couldn't do that not while he didn't have a soul.

"No," She cried out, anger growing from the helplessness. Cordy hated to feel like that and she knew that she had to get some control back even if it was a small amount.

Angelus let her pull away just for a moment he wanted to see the fear and pain in her eyes. Before he could get a good look, a punch to his face took him by surprise. He stepped back and watched the young brunette positioned in a fighting stance. It was different from the one he had taught her.

"You are magnificent Cordelia Chase." Angelus was even more turned on than he thought possible but there was one thing that she had to understand. "You are mine to do what I want with, remember that." He nodded towards the door as four female vampires came in. "Get her bathed and clothed, then bring her back to me."

Cordy fought as she was taken away. "Get your hands off me." She screamed.

Angelus heard her threats as she was taken away. He couldn't wait for tonight, to be buried deep within her. He dearly hoped that she would fight because that would make it even more pleasurable.

XXXXX

Faith hid herself listening to some demons talk.

"Angelus will be in a good mood, he's finally got that seer he wanted. From what I heard he is going to have some fun tonight."

The slayer shook her head. She had to get to Cordy before he raped her because if that ever happened and they got Angel back the two of them might never be able to forgive themselves or each other. They deserved to be happy, if they managed to stop this hell.

Faith slid aware unnoticed into the dark.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

"Oh god Giles, take a look at his do you think this is what we have been looking for?" Willow ran over and handed the book to the older man so he could double check her findings.

Giles took the book and placed it on the table slowly reading through it making sure that he deciphered each word correctly. There could not be any more mistakes.

XXXXX

Buffy groaned as she was chained and locked up in the prison cell. Her body ached once again from the beating she had taken.

"Angelus has his little princess I see, do you think he will turn her?" A guard said as he passed the door.

"Oh no, not Cordelia." Buffy was terrified that Cordy had been caught but it lightened her heart to know that if she had survived that there were others out there as well.

XXXXX

Angelus grinned tonight was the night. Cordelia was going to be his, he was going to take her as a human first and then she will be hers forever.

She would be the stunning queen by his side.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Cordy stood back against the wall as the door slowly opened she was not going to go to Angelus not without a fight. Her eyes darted around the room again hoping that she missed something she could use as a weapon but anything useful had been removed the room was bare except for a few essentials that she couldn't break or they were bolted down.

She stood in a fighting stance and waited as the door opened a little more and someone slipped in. The seer's mouth fell open with shock as the person turned to her and placed a finger to her lips. Cordy rushed over to her side.

"Faith what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I couldn't let Angelus take you. One thing about him never changes he's arrogant and thinks that he is safe in his own home." Faith said with a grin and handing Cordy some weapons.

"What's the plan?" Cordy asked feeling much happier with weapons in her hands.

"I head B's in the basement, I thought while I was here I would rescue her as well." Faith replied.

"Buffy's alive, thank god." Cordy paused and chuckled. "Imagine me being happy to see Buffy. It must be the end of the world."

XXXXX

Buffy looked up as her cell door opened and she frowned. They never came for her at this time. The torture was always on a strict schedule. She watched as two people enter and couldn't stop the happiness at seeing them.

"You're both alive," She sighed with relief.

"At the moment B we are, let's get you out of her." Faith said as her and Cordy walked over and helped Buffy to her feet.

"Are you going to be ok?" Cordy asked.

Buffy turned and looked at her high school nemesis. "Just you watch me. Let's go before they come and check."

They three woman slowly made their way through the dark hallways. Faith in the front and Buffy behind they knew that they were going to have to protect Cordy because of the desperate need Angelus had to possess her. Buffy felt sorry for Cordy because what had happened to her what seemed like a million lifetimes ago was nothing compared to what he wanted to do his seer now.

XXXXX

Angelus shouted at the top of his voice as he slammed Cordy's door open.

"Find her, find her now." He shouted. "If she escapes you all die."

Vampires rushed around like headless chicken looking for one missing brunette.

XXXXX

It had happened so quickly one minute they were alone and the next they were surrounded. Faith and Buffy near the door and Cordy was still on the stairs fighting against the vampires. The two slayers turned to help her.

"No go get out. Regroup everyone out there needs you. If I go with you we'll never make it."

"Cordy!" Buffy called out as the young seer disappeared from site.

"B we've got to get out of here." Faith grabbed hold of Buffy's wrist and pulled her away into the darkness,

XXXXX

"Sweet Cordy you very nearly made it." He looked down at the clothes she was wearing it hadn't been the ones he had chosen. It no longer mattered he wasn't going to give her a chance to escape. "Let's go." He whispered taking hold of her hand and pulling her to his bedroom. This was going to be a night that Cordelia Chase was never going to forget.

TBC


End file.
